CMP is a process by which a substrate is placed against a rotating polishing pad while abrasive slurry is applied to the pad in order to etch/polish the substrate flush. Because of the forces involved the pad is adhesively (but removeably) secured to the platen making removal difficult. Because of the large size of the pad and strength of the adhesive various pad removal tools have been proposed. However, they do not work on CMP tools having recessed platens, must be attached to the CMP tool or present difficulties in removing the pad from the pad removal tool. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.